Pannen beim Dreh von Jeanne die Kamikaze Diebin
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man Jeanne die Kamikazediebin/Kamikaze kaitou jeanne tatsächlich als reality-Serie drehen würde...? Achtung: Die Geschichte hat 4 Jahre vor sich rumgestaubt... ich lad sie nur aus Spaß hoch :3
1. Die ersten Pannen

**Kapitel: Pannen über Pannen**

* * *

Oh Gott - ich hab diese Fanfic heute aus einer Unmenge von Dokumenten ausgegraben... ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es sie nocht gibt. Das müsste jetzt 4 Jahre her sein... (damals war ich 11) Inzwischen guck ich die Serie nicht mehr, habe mir ein neues Pseudonym ausgedacht und lach mich tot, wie klein un knuffig ich damals war :3

* * *

Der blaue Morpho, Teil 1  
Jeanne versucht grade mit dem Drachen zu fliehen.  
Regie: Also du zerschmetterst jetzt das Fenster mit deiner Kugel.  
Jeanne: Okay.

Regie: Also los: Take 1!!  
Jeanne: (Nach Kugel such) Ähm ich kann die Kugel nicht finden!  
Regie: Such weiter!  
Jeanne: (weiter nach Kugel such) Ich glaub ich ha- BWAMM!!  
(gegens Fenster knall)  
Regie: Jeanne, was machst du denn da?

Regie: Take 2

Jeanne: (mit Drachen Richtung Fenster flieg) Da ist ja die Kugel! (freu) (Kugel gegens Fenster werf) Ähm, Chef, das Fenster ist noch heil! Da stimmt doch was nicht. Ich glaube das muss ma- (wieder gegen Fenster knall)

Ein erster Kuss im Mondschein  
Sindbad und Jeanne stehen auf dem Dach, und Sindbad will Jeanne grad küssen.  
Regie: Also los: Take 1

Sindbad: (zieht Jeanne an sich ran und will sie küssen)  
Jeanne: (schubst Sindbad weg)  
Regie: Jeanne was ist los?  
Jeanne: Er hat Mundgeruch...

Take 2  
Regie: Noch einmal, und Jeanne, kümmer dich einfach nicht drum!  
Sindbad: (zieht Jeanne an sich ran und will sie küssen)  
Jeanne: (wirft Sindbad Pfefferminze in den Mund)  
Sindbad: röchel hust hust  
Regie: Was ist los, Sindbad?  
Sindbad: Ich bin gegen Pfefferminze allergisch!

Der ganze Dreh verzögerte sich um drei Monate, weil Sindbad erstmal einen Monat im Krankenhaus lag, dort drei Ärzte und fünf Krankenschwestern beklaut hat und deshalb noch mal zwei Monate im Knast saß.

Maron :Nein!  
Regie: Du musst!  
Maron: Muss ich gar nicht!  
Chiaki: (kommt dazu) Was ist denn los?  
Maron: Ich zeige mich weder in BH, noch in Schlüpfer, besonders nicht  
vor DEM da!  
Chiaki: Doch du musst!  
Regie: Genau, sonst kriegt Ran Môri aus Detektiv Conan die Rolle!  
Maron: (öffnet Bluse, sodass man BH sehen kann) Wann fangen wir  
an?

Jeanne ist mal wieder auf der Flucht, und ist dabei Myakos Fallen zu umgehen.  
Regie: Take 1  
Jeanne: (aus Versehen auf Falle spring(  
Myako: Hab dich!  
Jeanne: (im Netz fest steck) Ähm Regie, hier stimmt was nicht, Myakos Fallen funktionieren ausnahmsweise mal!  
Regie: Was? Das ist doch völlig falsch!

Der blaue Morpho Teil2  
Take 1 Jeanne sieht die Menschen, die in den Gläsern gefangen sind.

Jeanne: (mit Dämon kämpf)  
Mr. Nagoya: Ha, die wachen nur auf, wenn der blaue Morpho zerstört  
ist!  
Jeanne: Was? Oh nein!  
Eingeschlossene Ärztin: Zzzz°

Jeanne: Die da schläft ja nur! Ist ja wohl alles Betrug!  
Mr. Nagoya: Stimmt nicht.  
Arzt: Hatschie.  
Jeanne: Der schläft aber mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Regie: Gebt ihm noch ein bisschen mehr von den Schlaftabletten!

Jeanne will sich mal wieder mit ihrem Wunderball retten:  
Jeanne: (schwebt drei Meter hoch in der Luft) Wunderball! Erscheine!  
Myako: Das wirst du nicht!  
Jeanne: Äh, Regie, der Ball kommt irgendwie nicht raus!?  
Regie: Ach, mach es wie ne Katze und lande auf allen vieren!  
Jeanne: (alle Viere von sich streck) (auf Boden aufprall) Aua...

Jeanne brach sich die linke Hand, sowie den rechten Fuß. Sie blieb zwei Monate im Krankenhaus, bestahl vier Ärzte und sechs Krankenschwestern, musste drei Monate in den Knast und deshalb werden wir wohl nie mit unserem Film fertig... (seufz)


	2. und der Chef dreht durch

Er wird gequält... von Praktikanten, Darstellern, Problemen und ihm geht das ganze mächtig auf die Nerven... er ist...  
DER CHEF!

Chef: JEANNE!!  
Jeanne: Ja Chef?  
Chef : Hättest du die Güte, nicht alle Dämonen gleich in Schachfiguren zu verwandeln ?  
Jeanne: A-aber so steht es im Skript...!  
Chef: ICH WEIß WIE ES IM SKRIPT STEHT! Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht dauernd neue Dämonen leisten!

Praktikant: Ch - chef...? Wir haben da ein kleines Problem...  
Chef: Was denn jetz schon wieda?!  
Praktikant: W – wir können keine vier identisch aussehenden Engel finden, die Jeanne bei der Verwandlung umkleiden...  
Chef: Dann klon einfach einen Engel!  
Praktikant: Neinnein, das ist nicht das Problem!  
Chef: Was dann?  
Praktikant: Sie ertragen den Anblick einer nackten Marron nicht...

(Folge „Vertraue niemandem")  
Jeanne: (wird von Dämon angegriffen)  
Sindbad: (sich vor sie schmeiß um sie zu retten)  
(regungslos liegen bleib)  
Jeanne: (flüstert) Hey, du musst wieder aufstehen und mich weiterbeschützen!  
Sindbad: (immer noch nicht beweg)  
Jeanne: Ch – chef? Ich GLAUBE wir haben hier ein kleines Problem…

Praktikant: CHEF!! Wir haben ein Problem...  
Chef: Ach, schon wieder?  
Praktikant: Wir finden keinen, der Chiaki alias Sindbad spielen will!  
Chef: Ach... nein, ehrlich?  
Praktikant: Ja, es gibt einfach keinen, der andauernd Jeannes Beschützer spielen und ihre Schmerzen ertragen will...

Noyn: Dämonen hassen Gefühle!  
Misto: (freudig heran hüpf) Ich LIEBE Gefühle!  
Noyn: . ? Waaas?  
Misto: Tralalalala...  
Noyn: Stehst du etwa unter Drogen?

(Folge „Vertraue niemandem")  
Maron: (im Bett lieg)  
Chef: Jeanne... vergiss bitte nich einzuschlafen...  
Maron: Ich kann aber nich...  
Chef: Warum? Bist du Bettnässer?  
Maron: Nein -.-" Aber...  
Chef: ABER?  
Maron: Ich habe Angst...  
Chef: Im Dunkeln...?  
Maron: NEIN -.-° Vor dem Traum von Noyn...  
Chef: Schlaf jetzt!!  
Maron: Nöö...  
Chef: Praktikant, dessen Namen ich nicht kenne!  
Praktikant: Schlaf, Maron schlaf, deine Mutter ist ein Schaf...  
Maron: (einschlaf)... ZZzzzzz°

Noyn: Chef?  
Chef: Jaaa... was ist jetzt schon wieder?  
Noyn: Ich krieg den Traum nicht in Marons Kopf rein...  
Chef: (Maron mit Stock anstoß) Hey...  
Maron: Höö..?  
Chef: Mach deinen Kopf leer...!

Noyn: (endlich den Traum in Marons Kopf gekriegt hat)  
Maron: (schlaf)  
Praktikant: Chef...  
Chef: Ich weiß, ein Problem. Maron, du musst aufwachen!  
Maron: (schnarch)  
Chef: -.-# Nichts als Ärger mit der Frau

(Folge „Sindbad der Lügner")  
H. Shikaido: Ich glaube er mag mich nicht...  
Maron: Mir fallen auch genug Gründe ein, warum...  
Chef: Maron, halt dich an den TEXT!

Maron: Wenn wir beide alleine sind, redest du immer so komische Sachen daher und im nächsten Augenblick flirtet du wieder mit irgendwelchen anderen Mädchen herum... da kann ich ja wohl nicht die Einzige sein...  
Chiaki: Stimmt... Da sind noch Yuka, Mina, Rika, Sonoko, Momoko, Shina...  
Chef: Chiaki, halte DU dich bitte auch an den Text!  
Chiaki: (ignorier) (weiteraufzähl) Shinyu, Leela, Neko...  
Maron: .  
Chiaki: (immerweiter aufzähl) Eri, Ayumi, Frau Pakalamao...  
Maron: o.O  
Chiaki: Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie die abgeht...  
Maron: ICH WILL DAS GAR NICHT HÖREN!!

Die gleiche Szene, aber n bissl früher...  
Chiaki: Was will der von dir? Warum will der immer mit dir alleine sein?  
Maron: Na so was, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?  
Chiaki: Also, was war?  
Chef: Sindbad, kannste noch ein bisschen wütender gucken?  
Maron: WAAAS? Du bist Sindbad?! W – wie... wie konntest du mir das antun...  
Chiaki: -.-"

Sinbad und der Dämon kämpfen grade in der Kirche, die daraufhin total zerstört ist...  
Chef: Und schnitt! Gut, die Szene hätten wir jetzt...  
Kameramann: Ch- chef...  
Chef: (ihn ignorier) Die Szene können wir uns auch nur einmal leisten... 1. war die Kirche sauteuer und 2. gibt es so eine Kirche nur einmal...  
Kameramann: CHEF! I – ich...  
Chef: WAS?  
Kameramann: Ich hab vergessen einen Film rein zu tun...  
Chef: Warum passiert so was immer mir TT.TT


End file.
